Assault on Landown
The Assault on Landown was a major battle during the Locust War and the beginning of Operation: Hollow Storm. After enduring a persistent Locust siege of their territories on the Jacinto Plateau, the Coalition forces launched a counterattack aimed at recapturing the town of Landown as a launching pad for an assault on the Inner Hollow themselves. Order of Battle Street by Street, House by House With the main lines of Locust defenses now broken, the Gears began the unenviable task of clearing the Tickers and Locust troops from the city. Spearheaded by Delta Squad, the humans started clearing each street and the many ruined buildings of enemy resistance, escorting their Assault Derricks to the drill zone. At the same time, a COG convoy of Derricks and Centaur Tanks were moving up the main street on a more direct path to the Town Monument. The flights of Nemacysts prevented their King Ravens from providing air cover so Delta Squad, after being pinned down at a gas station eliminated the airborne pests, giving the COG greater control over the battlefield. Even within the city limits, the Locust resistance was fearsome. Delta Squad's experience was a typical one as the unit was forced to eliminate the entire swarms of Tickers and several Locust mortar positions in order to clear a path for their rig, even facing off against the Reavers and a Brumak before they could reach their destination. Though the losses are considerable, the Gears succeeded in clearing the Locust forces out from Landown and securing the drilling zone, an old cemetery next to a monument commemorating the heroic sacrifice of the COG forces during the Pendulum Wars. With the entire task force now gathered and the Grindlifts warming up, the big push straight into the heart of the Locust territories could begin. Locust Counterattack After aligning the Derricks and establishing their defenses, the E-Holes appeared from underneath the graves of the soldiers that died in the Pendulum Wars and the Locust troops began a massive assault, hoping to eliminate the Gears before they could deploy into the Hollow. Many Drones began to set the mortars up while more Drones assaulted the Derricks directly, assisted by dozens of Boomers and air support from Reavers, pinning many Gears down on their Rigs. The humans putted a tough resistance up with some Gears manning the Chain Guns and hundreds of Locust died within the first few minutes of the fighting. However, the Gears took casualties too and several Derricks along with their squads perished under the onslaught before the combined firepower of the humans drove the enemy off. After a short, but heavy battle, Delta and the other Gears were able to enter their Grindlifts. At that moment, the Locust reinforcements led by Skorge, the leader of the Kantus priests proceeded to assault the COG staging area, killing several Gears and destroying a Centaur Tank. In the end, Delta and many other Gears successfully deployed into the Hollows, but at the cost of the drill zone. Outcome and Aftermath Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 3 The Assault on Landown was a considerable strategic advantaged for the Coalition of Ordered Governments as the success of the engagement allowed the Gears to take the offensive against the Locust for the first time in many years, but despite sustaining heavy losses, the COG was not able to stop the Locust forces from advancing on Jacinto City forcing the COG to sink their last stronghold and flood the Hollow. The COG was able to evacuate large portions of their army from the tunnels. References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events